


Something Brand New

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OHW, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #2 It's always nice to discover something completely brand new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has exactly 100 words. 4 were added from the FFN version because FFN is weird and says that 96 words are 100. Oh well.

It toyed at his mind, distracting his thoughts and playing with his memory. He couldn't recall it having been there, and yet he knew that surely he must've seen it. True, he was typically distracted with other areas when it would've been visible, but he was a rather attentive man. He should've noticed it. Hermione Granger laughed with her friends, enjoying the warm summer air. She never noticed her professor, her friend, her lover, eyeing where denim met skin. Shorts having ridden up, a birth mark in the shape of an S was just visible. He smiled at his discovery.


End file.
